bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS22: Nowe strony
Part 1 Łoj będzie ten odcinek chyba tylko o gadaniu xD W zwykłej kawiarence siedzi sobie trzech mężczyzn. Są to Koth, Gejsza i Dortmund. Nagle Koth swoją metalową ręką uderzył w stół i go niechcąco rozwalił. Koth: Słuchajcie panowie, jak mogliśmy się tak dawać manipulować tym demonkom, co nas zaślepiło? Gejsza: A bo ja pamiętam? Ja robiłem co Zerox kazał, bo się go bałem Dortmund: A ja robiłem to co Gejsza, bo to mój kumpel Koth: Słuchajcie, tylko my zostaliśmy w Radzie Ośmiu, jako rada bardzo zeszliśmy na złą drogę i musimy znowu robić co do nas należy, przez naszą głupotę nowy Nighterus nie jest gotowy do walki z Apocalipsusem, musimy pokonać jakoś demona i przygotować Rexa na podobne sytuacje, to nie jest już zabawa Gejsza: A właśnie, co się stało z dwoma komponentami, które były w wymiarze rady? Dortmund: W sumie wszyscy byliśmy nieprzytomni, więc nie mamy pewności, ale albo Rex je zabrał, albo zostały i ma je Apocalipsus Koth: No to kiepsko, jeśli ma je ten bydlak, trzeba mu je jakoś wydrzeć i dać Rexowi Kelnerka: Pan zapłaci nam za zniszczenie stołu, albo wezwiemy policję Koth: A tak przepraszam, lekko mnie poniosło - mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni 12 sztabek złota i położył kelnerce na tacy - Czy tyle wystarczy? Nie jesteśmy stąd i nie znamy waszej waluty Kelnerka: A prawdziwe to złoto? Koth: Jest prawdziwe, starczy? Kelnerka: No czy ja wiem, przymknę oko, ale wynoście się stąd Koth: Skoro tak, chodźcie chłopaki Gdy radni wyszli kelnerka zaczęł skakać z radości, wywaliła tacę, wzięła sztabki złota do kieszeni i rzuciła pracę. Tymczasem po ulicy szedł sobie Apocalipsus w formie człowieka, wyglądał lekko jak ktoś kto ma nierówno pod sufitem, oczy miał wytrzeszczone, nienaturalnie szeroki uśmiech i wyraz twarzy "dobly, fajne te latające babcie w waszym nosie". Apocalipsus: Mag Mel rozchmurz się, dałem ci ludzkie ciało Mag Mel: Mistrzu to ciało jest upokarzające, a tak w ogóle to czemu nie pozabijamy tych ludzi? Apocalipsus: Ja tu przyszedłem władać, a nie zabijać, za mało zabawy jest z pozabijaniem Pactus: Panie, a co jeśli uda się komuś zrobić, no wiesz co Apocalipsus: Nie uda się, mam przy sobie dwa komponenty, myślisz, że komuś uda się wyrwać z moich rąk któryś z nich? Pactus: A więc jesteśmy bezpieczni Apocalipsus: Niezupełnie, widzisz Rex dostał sporo mocy, jeśli nauczy się z niej korzystać to będzie z nami krucho, ale nie martwcie się, nikt nie nauczy go tego, bo reszta rady to ograniczone imbecyle, wystarczy, że pozbędziemy się Gotfryda i Katshamanda, oni mogą go tego nauczyć. Tymczasem wyżej wymienieni także byli w trakce przechadzki na ulicy. Gotfryd: Słuchaj Katshamand, wiesz dlaczego działamy razem, jak tylko pokonamy Apa to zniszczę cię tak jak jego Katshamand: Hehehehe, dobrze wiesz, że nie mamy z nim szans, a nawet jakbyśmy go pokonali to ty nie masz szans ze mną Gotfryd: No chyba cię coś pogięło Katshamand: Nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo, ale nie ważne, nie chcę ci odbierać twoich punktów życia, bo jeszcze zbyt wcześnie stracę sprzymierzeńca Gotfryd: Zapamiętaj sobie, że mam tyle asów w rękawie, że o wszystkich sam nie pamiętam, więc nie myśl, że mi dorastasz do pięt Katshamand: Może kiedyś się przekonamy A co się dzieje w tym samym czasie? Tak kolejna grupka, Orlando i Ramirez siedzą sobie w kanałach Ramirez: Czemu zawsze twoje bazy to ściek? Orlando: Bo są fajne, nie płacz tylko zwiedzaj Ramirez: Mój nos już się nazwiedzał, dlatego go zatkałem Orlando: Oj nie przesadzaj Ramirez: Heh, fajnie że jednak ktoś został ze mną Orlando: No bo przecież zawsze się kumplowaliśmy, od urodzenia Ramirez: Ale minęły tysiące lat Orlando: Ojtam Nagle wbiegły trzy jednorożce Jednorożec generał: To za zabicie mi kumpla - z rogu jednorożca wystrzelił promień, który zmienił Orlando w grzankę - Narka Jednorożcie nagle się przeteleportowały Ramirez: Ehhh...... Oculus Mundi, wkrótce będzie moje Part 2 Rada Ośmiu przechadzała się po ulicy rozmawiając na temat swojej przyszłości. Koth: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja uważam, że powinniśmy odejść z rady i zamazać nasze ostatnie wpisy do archiwum, byśmy nie odbierali zasłużonej chwały prawdziwym radnym Dortmund: Oj przesadzasz Gejsza: Chyba nie przesadza, słuchaj, my jako radni sprawiliśmy się beznadziejnie tym samym rozwalając reputację rady ośmiu, może lepiej będzie, jak będziemy działać jako inna organizacja Koth: Niezły pomysł, chociaż założenie nowej organizacji musi poczekać, najpierw trzeba pokonać Apocalipsusa – mężczyzna popatrzył się w niebo, które cały czas było zachmurzone, ponadto zbierało się na deszcz – Będzie padać, lepiej znajdźmy miejsce na nocleg Dortmund: Ja ostatnio trochę na ziemi siedziałem to wiem co się z czym je, możemy się wybrać do hotelu Koth: Okej, to pójdźmy do tego hotelu – cała ekipa wybrała się do hotelu, a w rejestracji przywódca ponownie zapłacił całą górą sztabek złota, jednak tym razem recepcjonista po prostu większą część schował do kieszeni i pracował dalej – Hmm…. Całkiem wygodne to tak zwane łóżko – rzekł radny, który właśnie padł na łóżko Dortmund: Mówiłem, znam się na rzeczy Gejsza: Wszystko ładnie pięknie, ale pamiętacie co jest naszym priorytetem? Koth: Tak tak, no więc panowie, jaki mamy plan….. Tymczasem bakugalaxy chwilę gościło Radę Centralnej Galaktyki Morgan: Dzieciaki, jestem Kapitan Morgan, przywódca Rady Centralnej Galaktyki, jestem zobligowany do zatrzymania was z powodu posiadania baku ganów oraz współpracowania z przestępcą Kaydenem Inuictusem Kayden: A może wysłuchanie motywów? Morgan: Zamilcz, a teraz wstań Kayden: Ale ja stoję Morgan: Widzę, to była przenośnia, nie przerywaj mi – kapitan odchrząknął – A teraz wstań i wysłuchaj zarzutów tej rady wobec twojej osoby Kayden: Znam zarzuty Morgan: Zamilcz, nie znasz zasad dobrego wychowania? Pit: Ta, ale wiecie, że rozkazujecie nam w naszym domu? Stachu: W sumie wygląda na to, że to my jesteśmy – niestety mężczyzna nie zdążył dokończyć Morgan: Zamknij się idioto, pogrążasz nas Nymus: Tak to się robi – jeden z przywódców uderzył Kaydena z całych sił w twarz Mei: Ej, co to było? Pit: Wynoście się stąd Francisko: A jak nie to co? – spytał kolejny obcy z szyderczym uśmieszkiem – Co nam takie bachory zrobią? – mężczyzna kopnął Pita tak mocno, że aż odleciał Dancer: Teraz to przeginka Alex: Po was Nagle zaczął się chaos, około 14 ludzi biło się. Jednak przedstawiciele Rady Centralnej Galaktyki nie spodziewali się, że ktoś z ludzi może posiadać jakieś moce, lub być tak silnym. Mei nie potrzeba było wiele czasu na swojego przeciwnika, po chwili największy z nich, Arnold, już leżał na ziemi, więc dziewczyna pobiegła pomóc Ami, która walczyła z Francisko na miecze, mężczyzna jednak wiedział, że Mei biegnie do niego, więc nie dał się zaskoczyć. Obok Alex swoją Tejrą zmuszała Nymusa do małego odwrotu, a Dancer zagadał Stacha na śmierć, że aż usnął. Aeopathila dawała pokaz tekłondo na Zychfrydowi, a Kayden bił po twarzy Stacha. W tym czasie Pit i ja tłukliśmy Morgana. Było nas dwóch, ale mężczyzna znał się na bitce i po chwili leżał na ziemi, mimo zablokowanego ciosu, zanim Pit się spostrzegł, spotkał go ten sam los. Morgan: Dosyć, widzę, że wolicie ukrywać przestępcę, dobrze, wrócimy po niego później, mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż użeranie się z takimi małolatami – wszyscy z RCG przestali walczyć i zaczęli wychodzić z domciu bakugalaxy. Alex: Kaydeeeen, czemu jesteś przestępcą? Kayden: Dobra, wyjaśnię wam wszystko, również dlaczego wezwałem Mag Mela i Zenohelda Ami: Więc słuchamy Dancer: Chwilaaaa – chłopak wybiegł z pokoju, a za chwilę wrócił z torbą pop-cornu – Dobra możesz opowiadać Kayden: Dobra, a więc, wszystko zaczęło się jakiś czas temu, kiedy Rex przystąpił do bakugalaxy, dzień później przestałem czuć przymus robienia wszystkiego złego, zrozumiałem tym samym, że Apocalipsus nie próżnuje i próbuje wrócić na ziemię, postanowiłem więc zwrócić na siebie uwagę RCG, aby przysłali tu swoje główne siły. Aby to zrobić wycięliśmy z Kejraxem w pień wszystkich ich wojowników przebywających na ziemi. Miałem nadzieję, że Mag Mel da się sobą łatwiej manipulować, jak i Zenoheld, często wciskałem im ciemnoty, jacy to są świetni, ale to było na nic, ich nie obchodziła współpraca, Mag Mel chciał i tak rozwalić wszechświat, a Zenoheld chciał go podbić. Obaj walczyli ze sobą, co stało się dla mnie nie do zniesienia, więc wg. Planu B zaszantażowałem Rexa, żeby do mnie dołączył i chciałem wykorzystać jego część Oka Feniksa do uniemożliwienia Apocalipsusowi powrót, jednak sytuacja się pokomplikowała, nie sądziłem, że Executia działa cały ten czas i panuje nad radą ośmiu, mój plan całkowicie zawiódł – zauważyliśmy smutek na twarzy Kaydena, a może też nawet przygnębienie – Zawiodłem, powinienem był to przewidzieć – teraz chłopak walnął z całych sił o stół, który niemal się rozwalił – Przeze mnie Apocalipsus powrócił i Bóg wie co uczyni Pit: Znęcanie się nad stołem nie pomoże pokonać Apocalipsusa, ale działanie już tak, jak możemy go pokonać Kayden: I tu dochodzimy do problemu, Rex nie zabrał pozostałych komponentów, więc ma je Apo, dzięki nim można stworzyć najpotężniejszą broń we wszechświecie, Oculus Mundi, z jego pomocą zniszczylibyśmy Apocalipsusa, ale on ma je przy sobie i dla tego po nas, w życiu mu ich nie odbierzemy, chyba żeeeee……. Rex: Chyba że wykorzystamy moją moc do zatrzymywania czasu? Kayden: Wiem, głupi pomysł, przyspieszysz rozpad ciała przez to i łatwiej możesz zginąć Alex: Zaraz zaraz zaraz, co? Mei: Ty tak cały czas gdy cokolwiek robisz to prowadzi cię to do śmierci? Rex: Nooo…. w sumię tak Ami: Już więcej tego nie zrobisz Rex: Czemu? Alex: No bo nie Rex: No ale czemu? Pit: Nie udawaj bohatera, poza tym z nimi i tak nie wygrasz Dancer: Ale fajnie Reszta: Co? Dancer: Mam podładowane konto, dzwonię do Darii – Chłopak wybiegł z salonu do swojego pokoju Rex: Ahaaa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz